Measuring Up
by Depp1987
Summary: Legolas struggles to cope after his brother leaves.. Can Glorfindel train two champions? Appearances by Elrond Thranduil Elladan Elrohir Erestor Celeborn & Galadrielle
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

**PG 13**

**NOTE: Italics means flashback :-D This story is a trilogy that takes place from Legolas's birth to the end of the War of the Ring. I am writing it out of order, this is part II. Part I is in the works. This part of the trilogy starts after his brother Berendel leaves for the Undying Lands, and Glorfindel takes over as his trainer. Berendel IS Thranduil's adopted son after his parents died in a battle, this chapter starts with Glorfindel having a flashback about Berendel. ENJOY AND BE NICE!!!!!! At this time in the trilogy Legolas is thirteen and has been training since he was eleven.**

_" Shhhh, everything is alright. Nothing can hurt you, I'm here now." Glorfindel whispered, holding a fifteen year old Berendel._

_" You had quite a scare, didn't you seldo.. Hush." he rocked him against his chest, as the water ran through the valley._

_" hurts..." he whispered, Glorfindel held him to his chest tighter. They had been tracking a rabbit, when Berendel slipped on a rock and into the rapids. He had a bruise on his chest from being pushed under the current._

_" It wasn't your fault my dear.. These things can happen to anyone." Glorfindel was being soft with him, after all it had only been three months since his ada had died in the House of Healing in Glorfindel's arms, his mother had been a healer and had been shot in heart and died instantly. He had promised to watch over their son. Glorfindel stood up with his youth in his arms, and put him on his horse, jumping behind him. He then ran in a full gallop back to the House of Elrond. _

" You wanted to see me..." a timid voice asked. He looked up and saw Legolas. He motioned for him to sit down.

" Are you tired?"

" A little, maybe.." Legolas looked away, Berendel would have had him in his arms holding him.

" I was going to ask if you wanted to come scouting tomorrow," Glorfindel said with a grin.

" No, I don't think I'm ready..." Legolas's eyes fell and he felt sleepy siting there. He didn't want to be there, he wanted to be in his room, away from the elf captain. Glorfindel's attitude was hard, and he allowed no nonesense on the training field. Legolas wasn't used to the strict hand at all. He had been trained with a loving eye, never a firm hand. Berendel's ways were to take everything slowly, Glorfindel was making him do things a lot faster, and this scared the elfling. He was still young, and fearful of this new art form. Berendel had always taken this caution in stride, Glorfindel was annoyed by it.

" I am going to bed." he stood up to leave, and Glorfindel stood with him.

" You can stay here if you wish..." he smiled at the elfling for the first time in months. Legolas blinked, and then realized how tired he really was. He walked over to the bed and climbed in next to his new trainer.

" Seldo," Glorfindel whispered in the dark. Legolas looked over from where he lay on his side, a hand under his head.

" Aye," he whispered.

" Heniaon man hedaiath anich..." he whispered gently, Legolas turned and looked at him, his pale face showing concern. He watched the mighty captain open his arms, and invite the elfling to be held.

" I wat him here, Glorfy I want him here..." he openly wept now. Something he had not done since watching his beloved brother leave. The lack of emotion was making him ill, this was what everyone had feared.

" You must cry meleth nin... I cannot have you falling ill, then we will have a large problem on our hands." he rested the elfling on his shoulder, swaying back and forth.

" I have cried..."

" Nay, you have not child... and it is going to be a very bad for you. Come, and cry now with me, I will cry too. Come on now, you will feel a lot better Legolas." Legolas felt Glorfindel's light breathing, and the soft sobs coming from the warrior. He felt himself being rocked, and sung to very softly in his ear. The elfling wrapped his arms around his trainer's next and sobbed. Getting the pain out was better for him, and he also knew an elf could die if the ache was not expressed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The Elven lords sat down on the balcony taking in the night air. The past months had been difficult, and hard to watch as the pain was made evident on their children's faces. Watching a child go through pain, even a grown child was the hardest thing for any parent to bear. But not beig able to do anything was even worse.

" They will recover from this in time mellon nin, do not worry." Elrond said a quiet voice.

" Aye, but they will never be fully healed. I remember the twins after Celebrain and you saw me when I lost my beloved. He is so young Elrond, and I worry that he is not expressing it freely, his pain." Elrond put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

" All will reveal itself in time Thranduil." Elrond assured him. Thranduil hoped with all his heart he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**PG13**

**" you think I don't trust him?" Legolas asked as he and Elladan climbed a tree.**

**" Legolas, he is a gentle soul... Honestly, his bark is worse than his bite.. I told you don't listen to other people, and form your own opinions. Come to think of it, I believe Berendel and I both told you that." Legolas leaned back against a branch, listening to the elder's advice. He always trusted the twins, and they him, maybe they were right.. The sound of the lunch bell made them look up.**

**" Come, we need to eat..." he jumped from the tree and ran off, looking back for Legolas.**

**" COME ON!!" Legolas ran in the opposite direction, towards the archery fields. 'Dan knew this couldn't be ignored and ran towards the house.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**" Glor!! Glorfindel!!" Elladan ran into the dining hall, where Elrond, 'Ro , Arwen, and Thranduil all sat. **

**" Where's the elfling?" Ro stood up suddenly. Glorfindel's eyes showed concern and worry. **

**" He's at the archery fields, he wouldn't come to lunch.. I didn't know what to do..." Elladan said out of breath. Glorfindel took off out the door and ran towards the fields, looking in all directions for Legolas. He spotted him by the knife section, and grabbed them before he had a chance to protest.**

**" I'm surprised at you." the evenness in his tone couldn't hide how angry he was. **

**" You know these are not toys, why would you do such a thing Legolas Thranduilion!!" Legolas bit his lip trying to think. He looked at the twins for help.**

**" 'Dan why did you..." Glorfindel stood in front of Elladan, not allowing him to answer.**

**" Go to your room!!" Glorfindel hissed through his teeth. Legolas looked at his ada for help this time.**

**" Tithen pen, he is right. I am sorry, you must use better judgment next time." Thranduil said sadly.**

**" WHAT DOES IT MATTER!!!! I'll NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM, BERENDEL WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT COULD DO THAT, AND HE'S GONE!!!!" Legolas ran off towards the house. He flung himself on the bed and wept. **

**tbc**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**PG13**

" Legolas..." Elladan whispered, as he and Elrohir entered the bedroom, where their best friend lay crying. He didn't look up at them.

" Please talk to us mellon nin..." Ro said with desperate eyes. They wanted to help him badly, there was much pain to be addressed.

" Leave me alone, GET OUT!!" he threw a pillow at them, and stormed around the room madly, in a fit of rage. The twins stood there, helpless to do anything.

" Please, stop acting like a wild boar or Glorfindel will be back up here. And that is the last thing anyone needs to see.." Legolas ignored him, and bagged his fists against the walls harder and harder. When that didn't satisfy his rage, he threw himself on the bed, and kicked like a spoiled elfling. They were about to get the elder elves when Glorfindel, Elrond, and Thranduil all ran into the room, with Erestor trailing behind looking quite astonished. They all surveyed the scene, and the hysterical elfiling.

" May I..." Glorfindel nodded towards Legolas. Thranduil was shocked by his son, but nodded all the same. Glorfindel scooped up the elfling in his arms, and still thrashing carried him out into the hallway with all of Rivendell's servants watching. He felt the teeth of his charge bite into his neck, Glorfindel was outside by now and asked a servant to saddle his horse. He put Legolas down and grabbed his shoulders.

" Look at me." he stared right into the elfling's eyes. In return Legolas slapped him in the face, not hard though.

" Alright you want to play hard," he returned the gesture to his elfling harder than he had to him. Legolas stood there stunned, no one had ever hit him before.

" My Lord, your horse is ready." Glorfindel nodded, and scooped up Legolas before he had a chance to kick him.

They rode in silence at a full gallop across the valley, and deep into the forest. Glorfindel knew the log that sat at th edge of the clearing, and that it was very vey high. They came in sight of it, and Legolas looked up at him.

" Ready?" he said loudly as they neared it at a faster pace. Legolas gulped hard, and leaned back against his trainer.

" Trust me," he whispered gently into the frightened elfling's ear. They were within a foot of the jump, and his horse bounded over it.

The take off made Legolas feeze as they soared over the top part of the log. He never had the chance to do this with Berendel. There wasn't time..

" Hold on to some mane going down.." he watched as the horse's front feet neared the ground, and the rest off him came over the jump. They cantered away, and the horse stopped at the stream near by. Glor dismounted, and took the elfling in his arms, cradling him to his chest, as the dam of tears broke and he sobbed into his trainer's chest.

" Shhh, it is alright meleth nin. Everything is OK. I needed to show you who was in charge, as you did forget this morning at the archery fields, sis you not?" Glorfindel gave him a serious look, making his charge look at the ground. He threw his arms around his trainer's neck, kissing his cheek.

" I'm sorry I was so horrible.."

" Shhh, its alright. Seldo, you are still grieving for him, and I know because I witnessed his love for you. I miss him too." Glorfindel whispered, Legolas looked into his sad eyes. He then truly realized that everyone's idea of the captain was false. He suddenly realized what his ada, the twins and Elrond had all been trying to tell him. Glorfindel got angry out of love. That was why Berendel had been so trained, because he soaked in everything that his trainer had to offer.

" I want him here..." Glor shushed him, and pressed his cheek to Legolas's hair.

" As do I seldo as do I.. and your ada and Elrond and the twins, but he is not here... You must work best with the path Eru has set out for you. However, since he is no longer here, do you want me to reveal my own personal account of his antics and triumphs?" Glor smiled down at him, running a hand over Legolas's cheek. His charge nodded, and settled down to here the tales of his brother's training with Glorfindel.

_" Berendel..." Glorfindel whispered gently, wrapping an arm around the fourteen year old elfling after the funeral for his ada and nana._

_" Glorfindel, what are you doing in Mirkwood.. I thought that." the Balrog slayer bent down and scooped him up, cradling him against his chest._

_" Tithen pen, ada a nana ne menel." he walked up the path to the house, as the elfling laid his head on the warrior's shoulder. They entered the house and sat in the parlor as a servant brought in food._

_" Ada told me to tell you he loves you very much. And that he has given you to Thranduil as an adopted son.." the elfling looked up and smiled._

_" Glorfy?" the elf looked shocked, he hadn't called him that in so long. He could tell the little one needed love and comfort. _

_" Aye seldo."_

_" Glinaoch..." he whispered hoarsely, the elfling hadn't been sung to sleep for a very long time._

_" Alright, I will sing to you." he then realized what a major part he was going to play in Berendel's life, and that he vowed that nothing would ever happen to him. Thranduil walked over to them, and smiled sadly._

_" He loves you so much. I'm perfectly fine sharing him mellon nin." tears lined Berendel's eyes as Erestor brought fresh tea. He walked upstairs, and tucked the little one into bed, wrapping him in the blankets. He blew the candle out, and walked out to leave when he heard, _

_" GLOR," Glorfindel ran to the bed and held his Berendel closely._

_" Shhh, shhh, I am here tithen pen, and I always will be here' to dry your eyes, hold you tightly, and teach you all I know."_

" You loved him.." Legolas said.

" Aye, and I love you too. But let me in or I can't show you everything I did him. You have to trust me, the way he trusted your ada." Legolas looked deep into his trainer's eyes, he understood.

" Glorfy," Glorfindel smiled at the use of his baby name.

" I trust you." they hugged, and Legolas cried happy tears into his tunic.

**Review, but NO flames ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**BEDORE HAND: Sneak preview to my fanfic in the works about a orphaned elfling that comes to the liking of Legolas and Glorfindel.**

They rode into the wood, and scanned the area for orcs. There were none and then tore down towards the clearing to the edge of the pond, still nothing. The sun was over the horizon as they reached Imladaris. Legolas saw the sweat beat off his trainer's forehead, and he felt the same, it was hot.

" There are none, not a single party." Legolas dismounted, and sat on the steps.

" They must have heard us coming a cleared beforehand, shame really..." he grinned at his warrior slyly.

" Something is not right, I can feel it.." he no sooner spoke when Erestor called from the balcony above them.

" Elrond, now." they glanced at the door, and went to the Elven Lord's study.

" There has been a massacre, one of the guard's families has been slain. I think it was a secret attack, and there was no way of knowing." Glorfindel saw his elf's eyes burn with anger, and he softly held his hand. Orcs angered Legolas.

They rode up towards the guard's house. The windows were smashed, and the door kicked in. the furniture was awry, and the glass broken on the floor.

" There," Legolas pointed to his trainer, and they saw three dead bodies laying on the ground covered in dirt and blood. They had no way of defense. Glorfindel sharply eyed a form moving beneath a blanket, and nudged Legolas, it appeared to be an elfling.

**CHAPTER 4 **

" Well atleast supper is uneventful." Elladan said as everyone ate in silence. Elrond eyes him hard.

" I jumped the log in the clearing.." Legolas said casually, and his trainer grinned after him, grazing a hand over his cheek.

" Must run in the family, your brother did the same thing when we were two years into training, you remember right Glor."

" He was looking at it as if it were a dessert, his heart wanted it, more than his mind.. I never saw such courage, and determination in an elfling before. All he told me to do was meet him on the other side."

" And I panicked.." Legolas muttered, Elrond and Thranduil exchanged glances.

" You know the Lord and Lady are coming for a visit soon. Celeborn said as early as next week." Dan said trying to keep th talking going and distract his ada and Thranduil.

" I thought they might be..." his ada replied. Everyone went to the Hall of Fire for desert, but Legolas went up to his room, flopping down on the bed and rolling onto his belly.

" Sneak away more quietly, seldo.." Glorfindel stood in the doorway. He turned and saw his trainer grinning at him gently.

" Belly hurts.." he regretted the words the minute they left his mouth. Glor sat on the bed and ran a hand over his face.

" I'll get Elrond, stay here..." Legolas sat up quickly.

" No, Glor I'm fine really... It is nothing, don't worry..." but his trainer was already out the door, and down the stairs to Elrond.

" It's grief related Thranduil, he seems to be holding a lot in.. and the abrupt change is not helping the matter. Glorfindel, he needs you, and only you, to learn to trust a teacher again. Berendel was all he ever knew, and that change is going to be crucial to how he molds into a warrior."

" So he is faking a belly ache to get away from everyone?" Elladan asked.

" No, it is his grief that is making that happen, and not telling anyone is the reason he is in such a reclusive state." Elrond answered softly.

" Well this is just great, we have the Lord and Lady coming and a depressed elfling. And on top if all that there are orcs roaming the boarders, not to mention the fact that there have been a camp of humans spotted not too far from where the orcs were spotted." Erestor breathed after he delivered his news to the royal families.

" Forget anything Erestor," Ro raised an eyebrow.

" He thinks I am harsh, I wonder who put that in his head?" Glorfindel wondered out loud.

" Elves talk, and word gets around I believe.. We told him none of it was true, and I'd hoped he's believe at least us." Ro said.

" stay with him tonight, and then see how he is in the morning. Thranduil let us go write to Lorien and get that taken care of, twins you are to go and scout foe those orcs, find those humans if possible." everyone nodded and went in separate directions.

" Belly still hurt?" Glorfindel whispered gently into his ear. Legolas held out his arms and was scooped up into the loving arms of his trainer.

" You know what I always did for your brother.. I gave him some tea and then put him in the bath to sooth his pain. I think that might work, let me get Elrond and then I'll fill your bath." he leaned over and gave Legolas a big kiss on the cheek. He ran to the kitchens and then back up to Legolas's rooms. Twenty minutes later he was laying the elfling into a luke warm bath, gently rubbing his head. The tea had tasted foul to him, but if it stopped his pain, that was fine.

" You know those orcs will be back soon, and I think that we best scout after breakfast. The horses will be better if we ride on the path." he ran water over Legolas's chest.

" Were you there when I was born?"

" Aye seldo, everyone was there," he grinned remembering how excited the twins were.

" Did Elrond try and save nana?" Glorfindel stopped filling the pitcher, and looked into his eyes.

" Aye, he did. Your ada thought he was the only one capable of doing it.. We were all so devastated when it happened Legolas... no one ever saw it coming meleth nin." he wrapped the elfling in a warm fluffy towel, and dressed him in a fresh tunic. Legolas closed his eyes against his trainer's shoulder, listening to his lullaby.

" I hope the horrible bellyache is all gone now." Thranduil whispered, wrapping them in a blanket.

" Aye he is better now. It works every time, and it did for your oldest so I thought that it would do wonders on him. All he has to do is let me in a little further." Glorfindel said, running a hand over the elfling's face gently.

" Trust me as he did seldo, and I can show you the world.. I can show you all that there is to see like the log in the wood.. All you have to do is trust me." Glorfindel whispered to a sleeping Legolas.

" He will, he will." he turned and saw Elladan standing there smiling mysteriously. Something was going to happen...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**PG13**

Glorfindel awoke his elfling early in the morning. He and Thranduil were spending the summer in Rivendell so Legolas could get extra training. There was a party of orcs at a camp of humans on the river, he had sensed them during patrol and realized that they were already attacking, so he rode to the house and sounded the alarm.

" What... Glor, I..."

" get out of bed, there's been an attack, come quickly." Legolas ran and changed into his riding apparel, and grabbed a sword.

" A party of orcs, at a human camp... I hope we are not too late..." he said as the twins joined them, and a group of guards.

" Glor?" he looked up at his trainer.

" Aye meleth, what is it?"

" You don't think that its the orc that got..." Glorfindel fought back tears, and brushed Legolas's cheek gently.

" Nay, and I tell you now... we will finish him together."

They neared the camp and saw the horror that was unleashed. The orcs showed no mercy, and were killing everything in sight. Men were trying to fight them off but it was in vain. Glorfindel barked orders, and galloped into the battle, Legolas knew he was on his own, now was the time for revenge. He shot two at once, both in the chest, another after that he stabbed in the head, after it scratched his arm. He was scratched and in pain but it didn't matter, it was adrenaline flowing to get a chance to meet his enemies head on. He saw Glorfindel and watched for a second in amazement, his trainer snapped the neck of one with his hand. He spotted his pupil, and grinned, giving him a thumbs up. Once they were all dead, they fearfully searched the camp for survivors. Elladan was in a tent when he found a small whimpering child under a blanket. He recognized the child at once.

" GLOR, I think I found..." his captain looked wide eyed.

" Take him to your ada immediately, come we must go now. LEGOLAS, ELROHIR!!" he called, Ro came up, and thinking Legolas was behind them they took off for Rivendell.

**Try and guess who it is... who is the child, and Legolas well, use ur imagination :-)**


End file.
